


Dear Santa by Fox Mulder

by spookyawards_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Episode: s05e20 The End, F/M, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-12-31
Updated: 2004-12-31
Packaged: 2019-04-27 07:55:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14420940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spookyawards_archivist/pseuds/spookyawards_archivist
Summary: Mulder writes a letter to Santa Claus.





	Dear Santa by Fox Mulder

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Spooky Awards](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Spooky_Awards), and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2018. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [SpookyAwards' collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/spookyawards/profile).

 

Dear Santa by Fox Mulder 1/1

## Dear Santa by Fox Mulder 1/1

### by Erin Blair

> TITLE: 155 Words: Dear Santa by Fox Mulder AUTHOR: Erin M. Blair  
>  CLASSIFICATION/CATEGORY: SRA--Story, Romance, Angst CONTENT: Mulder/Scully UST.  
>  **RATING: PG**  
>  DISTRIBUTION/ARCHIVE STATEMENT: OK to Gossamer, Ephemeral, After the Fact, EMXC. Others: please ask me first.  
>  AWARD ELIGIBILITY: Spookys 2004   
>  SPOILERS: The End  
>  SETTING: Season Six  
>  DATE: First draft: December 16, 2003. Final draft: December 19, 2003  
>  ACKNOWLEDGEMENTS: Thanks to Jen for beta reading this for me.  
>  **WORD COUNT: 155.**  
>  DISCLAIMER: Mulder and Scully belong to Chris Carter. SUMMARY: Mulder writes a letter to Santa Claus. 
> 
> *This was written in response to Haven's "155 Words: Dear Santa Challenge." * 
> 
> * * *
> 
> 155 Words: Dear Santa by Fox Mulder  
> Written by: Erin M. Blair
> 
> * * *
> 
> Dear Santa, 
> 
> This is a hard letter for me to write. Normally, I don't ask for much. I haven't asked for much since Samantha's disappearance, but this year I'm making an exception. 
> 
> This year's different -- I want Scully to know how much I'm deeply in love with her. We have been through so much this year especially since the basement office burned and our trip to Blackwood, Texas. 
> 
> What I want for Christmas is to find a way to tell Scully how much I love her. 
> 
> She believes that I'm in love with Diana Fowley. Diana's my ex-partner and it has been over for many years. I don't know why Scully believes this, but I would like to set the record straight. I don't know how. I know I should be writing to an advice columnist like "Dear Irma," but I thought you could give me something like a promise ring to give to her. 
> 
> I hope you can deliver the most beautiful diamond ring so she'll know that I'm in love with her. 
> 
> I hope you will have a wonderful Christmas this year. 
> 
> Thank you, 
> 
> Fox Mulder 
> 
>   * the end -- 
> 

> 
> Feedback: Yes, please. Send to: 
> 
> Author's Notes: 
> 
> This was written in response to Haven's "155 Words: Dear Santa" fanfic challenge. I thought it was such a cute challenge so I immediately thought of Mulder writting a letter to Santa Claus. :) I hope you enjoy it. :)   
>    
> 
> 
> #### If you enjoyed this story, please send feedback to Erin Blair


End file.
